Intertwined Suzume Ai
by NarutardsForev.TomatoesForev
Summary: Neglected from a mother's love and abused, Ai, Suzume chose the path of a shinobi. A path filled with bells, flowers, Uchiha,Akane, a banana ninja, the Akatsuki, a snake man and a long lost uncle in form of an infamous criminal, Onesided ItachiXOC . Two story fanfic. Other half written by Reika Tanaka in the eyes of her OC. Humor, Angsty, Friendship, Action, Adventure, Drama
1. Prologue

Title: Intertwined

Prologue

Genre: Humor, Action, Friendship, Romance, Family, Drama, Angst, and all that other good stuff

Summary: Rules. Laws. All a part of being a Shinobi. Killing. Torture. Suffering. Another part of being a Shinobi. But somewhere down the line, Suzume Ai, finally understood sacrifice was all for the sake of friendship and love. Onesided ItachiXOC . Two story fanfic. Other half written by Reika Tanaka in the eyes of her OC.

Writer: Mika Yamichi

* * *

**A/N IMPORTANT **This is a two story fanfic where I write one in the eyes of Suzume, my OC, and my friend, Reika Tanaka writes the other side of this fanfic in the eyes of her OC, Akane. The two stories will be entwined together in the future, so it'd be good to read both fanfics to understand the whole story. To see her side of the story, go on our shared account, . Her story is also called Intertwined. And please don't be quick to judge about any of our Oc's being Mary-Sue without reading a few chapters.

* * *

This is just a prologue, chapters will be longer. So without further ado, here the story begins…

* * *

I hated secrets. I hated everything about them.

Secrets made you lie to others. Secrets made you lie to yourself.

At the young age of six, when I was beginning to understand everything going on around me, I was told to keep a secret.

"_Okaa-san, why are we here?" I whispered to Okka-san, tugging on her right leg. I was a midget compared to her, and felt vulnerable being behind her in front of so many people._

_In an instant, Okaa-san glared at me, in which I responded by whimpering, but staying silent behind her. I needed to be obedient, and listen to everything Okaa-san said. Her orders were absolute._

"_Hana-san, I suppose you understand the position you're in? Have I assumed correct?" A man wearing a hat with the signature character of Sunakagure, Wind, had spoken. He was in the very front of the circular, brown table many officials had gathered around. His voice was loud and commanding, and had gained all of the council's attention. _

_Okaa-san eyes narrowed, and she suddenly started to grip my shoulder hard as her fingernails digged into my shoulder blade. "Yes, I understand the position I've been placed in, and agree to the terms of my citizenship here in Suna."_

_Some of the council officials in the room nodded in acknowledgment, and scribbled on files placed in front of them. They continued to write and speak amongst themselves and with my Okaa-san till I heard my name mentioned among the discussion._

_Suddenly all eyes in the room were on me, and at that moment I had wish I was anywhere else but here. I felt violated as they kept staring at me as if I was some problem they needed to solve. And I started to shake, trying to reach for Okaa-san's leg. _

_Okaa-san pushed me away fiercely, her red-brown eyes controlling. She grabbed me by the shoulders, and started to speak in a fierce tone. "From today on, you must pretend as if I don't exist. You must act like you're an orphan when amongst other people, no matter who it may be."_

_My mouth started to open in response, but Okaa-san began talking again in a louder tone. "I don't want any questions. Obey me like an obedient daughter should." She took a breath as if to emphasize her next sentence, "And if disobey me, I will leave you for good. So you best behave yourself like a child should. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Tears were in the corner of my eyes as my mom finished yelling at me. I was her daughter. She was in control. I needed to be obedient. So fulfilling my role, I nodded my head, and whispered, "I understand."_

From then on, I had pretended as if I had no mother. I would lie about myself to others, I would make up stories about how my mother had died, I would complain about how I was so weak and poor, and I didn't even know why.

So many people pitied me. Their whispers and mumbling of "poor girl, she has no family", and constant pestering of people who gave me food for free and clothes as if I was some child who was starved and on the verge of dying. I was the girl everyone pitied. I hated it.

But, I was my Okaa-san's daughter. She was in control. I had to be obedient, so I became the pitied orphan girl.

Until a shinobi changed my life…


	2. Banana Ninja

Title: Intertwined

Chapter 1: Banana Ninja

Genre: Humor, Action, Friendship, Romance, Family, Drama, Angst, and all that other good stuff

Summary: Rules. Laws. All a part of being a Shinobi. Killing. Torture. Suffering. Another part of being a Shinobi. But somewhere down the line, Suzume Ai, finally understood sacrifice was all for the sake of friendship and love. Onesided ItachiXOC . Two story fanfic. Other half written by Reika Tanaka in the eyes of her OC.

Writer: Mika Yamichi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A/N ….this took a LONG time to write…and I type really slow…Oh, Kami…

* * *

"Suzume-chan! Suzume-chan!" A high-pitched voice screeched. No reply. The voice tried a different approach."Suuuuu-zuuu-meee-channnnn…" He whined, dragging out every syllable of my name.

The voice's owner continued with the annoying screeching, deciding none of his other voices would work, " Suzume-chan! Suzume-chan!" No answer. He put on an annoyed expression, poking my sleeping body. That didn't have any effect ether.

The boy, in his last effort, screamed as loud as he could into my ear. "SUZUME-CHAN!"

In an instant, I snapped my head towards the direction. Seeing my classmate, Daisuke-san, I breathed out a sigh of relief. If Koji-sensei saw me dozing off again in class, three hours of kunai practice would seem like nothing compared to what punishment I would be assigned to next.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave my signature "what?" expression to the blonde boy to the side of me. Daisuke leaned forward, his face coming inches towards mine. He had a creepy grin plastered on his face.

I moved back, astonished and as a result, almost fell out of my chair. "Wha-what are you doing?!" My face turned a nice shade of tomato red.

The eight year old boy giggled loudly. "Sorry, you just looked so innocent and cute with that face of yours." He suddenly placed his small hand on my forehead, with a calculating look on his face.

" You seem fine, Suzume-chan. No fever…"He mumbled. Puzzled, he spoke again, "You fell asleep till the end of class again... Are you okay?" His eyes then traveled to mine, and I could see the worry in them. It was always so odd to see Daisuke without some smile or grin on his face. He was always so cheerful and happy or positively annoyed. But the look in his eyes showed how worried he really was.

At this, I blushed in embarrassment, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." My eyes trailed down as I thought about the real reason I had been falling asleep in class. Another secret piled on many others.

Staring at the blonde boy I had grown up with since I was little, I tried my best to smile. Daisuke didn't seem too convinced by it, and tried to press more for answers, "If something is happening at the orphanage, you could always stay at my place. Okaa-san doesn't mind. "

I started blinking rapidly, wondering how I should reply back. No one knew the truth, and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone the truth. If I declined his offer, the platinum blonde haired boy would start questioning why and get annoyed. But I couldn't say yes for obvious reasons. The "orphanage" that I supposedly lived in, didn't even exist. And Okaa-san would slap me for being so disobedient. How was I going to reply back?

"Uh-um..I-.." I stopped, and was finally slapped with realization. "Wait, what did you say?" He looked at me surprised.

"What?" He then smiled cheerily, misunderstanding what I meant. "I said that you could sta-"

I interrupted him before he could continue. "No! I meant before that."

_Puzzled, he spoke again,"You fell asleep till the end of class again…"_

I slept till the end of class? Wait, what?

I stared at Daisuke's face in a moment of shock. I had overslept? Within moments, realization slapped me for the second time.

How could I have overslept in class? This isn't happening..this can't be happening…

Tears started to form on the corners of my eyes and my breathing became uneven. I needed to leave. I needed to go right now.

" I'm so sorry. I have to go. Gomen." I managed to sniffle out, gathering my bag and any supplies I brought to class. Pushing my chair into the table with as much force as I could, it fell to the floor, but I paid no attention to it as I ran past the clock on the wall.

Five minutes. Five minutes until I was considered late home.

I left the classroom with the image of Daisuke's pained face, and started to shake. I couldn't be late home. I couldn't break a rule. I couldn't be disobedient. What was I going to do?

I let the tears trail down my face, as my loose chestnut hair flew back behind me in knots. My legs moved on its own as I ran through the wind, leaving the Academy's training area. Sand shot at my feet entering my sandals and blinding my eyes. My breathing increased rapidly as I ran faster and farther.

_Faster. Faster_. Was all I heard racing through my mind. _Faster. Faster_.

I was running as fast as I could with my frail, weak body. My stomach felt like I had hit it with a stick and my lungs felt like they were going to burst in any second.

Why? Why? Why? I couldn't be late. No. I couldn't be disobedient. A picture of Okaa-san's face appeared in my mind as I continued running past buildings, trying to avoid people on the streets. I heard some yelling at me to slow down or to watch out, but my mind was in no place to think about that.

_Faster. Faster_.

Okaa-san's angry face in my mind did make me run faster, but as I imagined Daisuke's face before I had left him in the classroom alone with no explanation, I felt a pain in my chest. The only person who hadn't pitied me like the rest probably hated me now. With that thought, the tears came out like waterfalls, washing out the sand in my eyes. I could taste the salt of them on my lips and tried to stop crying. I couldn't stop. Why couldn't I stop crying? Why was I so weak?

_Faster. Faster._

_Why? _I ran. _Why?_ I kept running. _Why? Why me?_

Reaching the edge of my village, Sunakagure, I felt my knees shake under me, but I couldn't stop. _Faster. Faster_.

I approached a garden by Suna's main gate that was circled around a small cabin. It was rumored to be a cursed house where a great battle between the First Kazekage and the Second Kazekage had happened. Due to these rumors, people were either too scared to approach the garden area, or were smart enough to avoid the private garden. But the rumors were just rumors.

The garden called Jade Sand, was shaped like a crescent moon on the outside, acting like a fence to keep out animals and people. Tall cacti stood around as shield; its spikes sticking out in random directions. It hadn't rained in weeks, so the cacti were a nasty shade of green, with splotches of brown all over it.

Even so, I barely paid them attention as I crawled under the small gap in-between the last two cacti. In a hurry, I slipped through with cuts and scratches decorating my arms and sides. Pain and itchiness spread on my skin, but all I did was run.

The sounds of my feet colliding with the tiles of the floor, echoed throughout the garden. I passed by the mini green house to the left side of the garden, nearing the fountain in the center of all the plants.

Reaching the fountain, I automatically took off my black slippers and washed my feet with the water, carefully splashing water away from the fountain. Two rules Okaa-san had made was not to dirty the fountain's water and not to come home with dirty feet. Her word was absolute, so I followed them obediently and without hesitation.

Placing my cleaned shoes back on my bruised, sore feet, I pushed from the ground with the little strength I had, dragging myself to the cabin in the corner of a big patch of perfectly tamed, leveled grass.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I reached the door, wiping the tears from my eyes. Okaa-san didn't like to see crying; it was a sign of weakness and was annoying. All of Okaa-san's rules had been implanted in my brain, and I had made sure I had followed every single one of them, before opening to wooden door to the cabin.

I was met with a face and a hard slap across the face that made my knees below give out from under me. Tears formed in my questioning eyes, "Why?" Was all I asked as I looked straight into Okaa-san's heart shaped face and narrowed owl eyes.

"_Why?! _You dare ask me WHY?" She screamed, her voice escalating in volumes every word she spoke. "You come home an hour and a half _late_! And you _dare_ ask me, _why?!"_

I sniffled, my eyes begging for forgiveness. " Bu-but, I-I thought I ha-d made it ho-ome on t-time. I ran as fast as I-I could."

" YOU USELESS, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHILD!" Her voice echoed throughout the garden, and I knew then something snapped inside me. Something cracked. Something broke. I didn't know what, but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

I don't know what happened after that. But all I heard was an awful continuous screaming. It was full of such pain and hurt. It was so loud and it broke my heart to hear it. To hear my own screams.

I don't know how long the horrid noise continued on, but my eyes were wide blurry with tears face towards the sky. Okaa-san was gone. I didn't care where. I knew she was gone. Maybe forever, maybe not at all. But I didn't care.

I screamed all my pain out, every ounce of it filling up in my lungs and throat. And I continued on until I couldn't breathe anymore and lost all my energy. Silence filled the Jade Sand garden. And I was part of the silence.

I stared. Just stared. The sky full of stars and sand, floating in millions of directions. I saw one star so far away from a group of stars. That one star was small, barely lite with light. It reminded me of someone I knew well. It reminded me of me.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

The deserted star started to go out, its yellow light barely in view.

Why?

Why?

The star didn't struggle, didn't bother to join the others. It just kept disappearing.

Why?

In that sudden blink of an eye the star had gone. Vanished from the sky. From the universe. Then I saw a face. A sad, sad face in the sky. Except it wasn't in the sky.

It was right in front of me, leaning over me.

It was a man. He had deep, golden brown eyes like caramel. He was wearing a shinobi headband of the sand symbol.

I saw his lips move, barely mouthing the three words I had always wanted to hear.

I smiled, a giggle coming out of my mouth. It started out small, but soon the giggles turned into chuckles which turned into full blown laughter.

Looking up at the face, his hair shaped his face in a sideways manner. His yellow blonde hair with tips of brown, made him seem like a banana.

"Hehe. You look like a banana." I tried to say, but my words came out as a whispered mumble. Nonetheless, the Shinobi had heard me.

He let out a low chuckle. "I forgot how innocent children your age are. Only eight, yet so much innocence. I forgot how easy it is for you kids to be broken." His voice had died down by the last sentence, eyes adrift in his own thoughts. But, I had already passed out by the time those words had been spoken.

* * *

I feel like this chapter was rushed. Hopefully not because this chapter does have a major role in the story for Suzume.

I know Suzume acted a little odd at the end, but she's only eight in this chapter and is pretty young. She's meant to be easily emotional, innocent, and a little dazy towards the end of the chapter.


	3. Hana and Bell

A/N I feel like editing the last chapter and possibly, making it a lot longer. The last chapter is actually a big turning point for Suzume, the OC, and I wish to make it less confusing

Some info I thought you readers should know is that, all of these upcoming chapters are going through the ages, 8-14. Think of it as an introduction to my character, so you can better understand her. This all takes place before the Chūnin Exams, which is where the story actually starts.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Bells._

_The symbolism of its very essence being harmonious perfection. Harmony through the usage of sound. A ringing that unites. Divine protection through unison. _

_I never understood how bells could symbolize something so drastic, so important. Bells had always been a quiet echo of sound to me. Gentle, not loud. Little, not significant. Light, not heavy._

_My name was Suzume. It meant sparrow, but I had never thought of myself as Suzume. I was always Suzu. A bell. Gentle, not loud. Little, not significant. Light, no heavy._

* * *

Okaa-san had never loved anything that I knew of, except one thing.

Her flower shop.

She loved it.

She never left it unless she needed to return home for rest or leave for a meeting with the higher ups in the village. She covered every inch of the shop as if that was her way of protecting it; making sure no one entered unnecessarily and making sure everything was in order.

_Hana_. That was the name of her floral business. _Hana_ was Okaa-san's name and it meant flower. It was simple, but summed up everything.

She loved the small shop edged in between the vet and grocery store. It was quiet and attracted many people. It was at the center of the village where any villager who shopped through the plaza, could access. She loved it.

She loved it.

The only thing she had ever love was _Hana. _The small store named after herself.

_I hated it. _

Okaa-san had only ever loved _Hana. _It was never me. But, if Okaa-san treasured it then I must to. I'm Okaa-san's daughter; I must be obedient.

Must treasure it. Must treasure it. Must treasure the only thing that ever mattered to Okaa-san. Treasure the thing that wasn't _me. _

And so I did.

* * *

" Suzume, water all the plants." Okaa-san ordered, swiftly taking off her apron and folding it without a crease left on it. The red four-pedaled designed apron lay still on the front stool of the shop.

Wiping her hands against the hem of her dress, wind blew from the ground creating a mist of sand floating through the air just above Okaa-san's ankle. Okaa-san didn't seem to notice the change in atmosphere and let out a breath.

Turning towards me, she gave a growl. "Did you hear me?" Even without looking at her face, I could tell her dark brown eyes were narrowed, her heart shaped face scrunched up in distain, the side bun of soft bright red hair hanging limply by her neck.

Distracted from the boutique of desert poppy and sage I was designing on my lap, I unfocusedly turned my shoulders away from the small counter to the front of the shop. My blank eyes trailed the aisles of freshly picked flowers and shrubs. A row of the in season Alkali Mariposa Lily gathered in bundles of lavender and white, a bright contrast to the gritty, dry golden sand of Sunagakure that was the ground. My eyes traveled to the next row of cactus, which included the prickly pear (also known as opuntia) filled with a sweet fruit, if properly skinned, an edible delicacy. An occasional aloe cacti-used mostly as a medicinal herb for burns- would pop out among the aisle of the green ray of hairy, yet sharp cactus. The luminescent yellow of desert sunflowers were short in number, being a popular flower bought for its symbolism of life due to its relation to the sun. But scanning through other flowers grown only in the desert, some rare, some common, I set my eyes on the flower I found the most interesting.

It sat on the front table, by itself, in a brown pot full of dirt-not sand.

It wasn't for sale. It never was. It was a flower that had never been documented. No catalogue had a name for it or even a mention of it.

And so, I left it at that. The flower unnamed, unnoticed. A flower that didn't exist. It didn't need a name. It didn't even exist. Why would I bother with something like that?

Snapped out of my thoughts, a ringing sound vibrated through my ear for a second and the side of my cheek burned just at the touch of air.

Tears prickled at my eyes, but I did not let them shed and just stared at the person who had smacked me.

"Don't look at me that way!" Accused Okaa-san, as if having the ability to read my mind. " Dozing off in the middle of business hour and when I'm talking to you?"

Guilt struck me in the chest along with something else.

Hands on her hips, Okaa-san gave a long sigh full of distain and disappointment. " I don't get the respect I deserve from you, ya know?" Wiping her hands she continued with a mocking voice, " I feed you. I give you a place to stay. I educate you!I teach you manners! I teach you how to work! And you don't give me an ounce of respect?!"

There was a fake pained tone in her voice but it was coated in anger. An animalistic growl escaped her lips as she reached towards me.

I was sitting on a stool in an L shaped counter table towards the back of the shop, and didn't have much of an escape from Okaa-san's wraith. It was okay though. Running away only caused more pain.

Okaa-san's leg, strong and straight, kicked the metal stool under me, and I fell backwards in a fast motion, instinctively reaching for something to hold. Limply the bouquet on my lap before had fallen into the sand without a sound as I came slamming into the bed of sand like a pile of rocks.

My head pulsed, my world moving in a circular motion as I tried to regain my composure. But I was struck in the stomach with an air knocking force that made me cough up a splatter of blood. I tried to breathe in to regain the air that seemed to have left my lungs, but I was struck again. Then again.. And again.

It hurt to breathe, so like a dying animal I heaved in and out nothing into the air. Just a tinge of red mixed with the mist of sand gathered around the floor of Suna. It was the only evidence of the punishment taking place.

My body lay limply against the counter and sweat dripped down my face, sand in my eyes, noes, ears, and clothes. I barely had the strength to look up at Okaa-san.

Her gleaming red hair came undone from the bun she previously had, and she looked as if she had just finished one of her household duties. Something that must be done, but was easy to perform. Punishing me was just another one of her duties. Okaa-san had the right to set me straight if I would ever stray from the duties of a daughter.

With as much noise as I could conjure up, I apologized. "I'm sorry for my disobedience." I tried my best to sound sincere, and tried to not cough up any more saliva or blood.

Okaa-san looked at me a little more calmly, and I knew she had approved of my apology. And as if suddenly realizing something, she checked her watch.

" I have to go now. "

I desperately wanted to ask where, but she was already gone before I could say anything. It was probably better that way; if I had said anything I probably would have been punished for asking unnecessary questions.

Suddenly realizing I was left in charge of the shop, I wiped my mouth and washed my face at the sink. I got some medicinal herbs and dabbled some on any cuts and bruises that were swelling. They'd go away in a couple days.

Checking my self out in the wall mirror, I looked presentable enough and tied an apron around my waist and neck.

Walking to the front of the shop, I sat on a stool and continued to create the bouquet of desert poppy and sage that had been ruined when Okaa-san had been teaching me a lesson.

Humming a tune I had heard a shopper the previous day sing nonchalantly, my gaze turned away from my working hands to the mysterious, unnamed flower.

Still alone on the table, the flower seemed as if it was dying. Petals had fallen off, but the glorified ruffles of the flower still remained. It was the brightest, purist shade of yellow I had ever seen, not even dotted with brown through its dying process. And I had seen hundreds possibly thousands of different flowers from all over the world from textbooks, catalogues and from the store. Yet, never had I seen such a luxurious color on any plant. But never had I ever seen a flower I did not know, a flower that didn't exist. Everything about the plant confused me. How it could look so alive, but so dead? How could it not exist?

One stem. Fuzz, no thorns. A mane of petals shaped like hearts. Designed in a shape of a bell.

It wasn't named. It didn't deserve a name. It didn't exist.

But it was hard to deny the whole existence of something when it was right in front of you. Okaa-san had said it wasn't there when the flower started appearing every day at the same spot, in the same pot, at the same table. She denied the whole existence of it. I feel it's because she couldn't understand it. It didn't exist in any known recordings. It went against her beliefs, and challenged the knowledge she had gain over the years. So it would make sense if she just erased it from her mind. Pretend as if it didn't exist.

I tried to pretend it didn't exist too. Though even now I fluctuate on whether it exists or not, but I always knew for sure that it was there. It may not have existed, but it was there.

Breaking my humming, I almost laughed out loud (I would have if I was in a "laughing mood") at my overthinking of a flower. What would Daisuke if he saw me like this, obsessing over a flower that didn't exist?

_No. _I said to myself. _I can't think of that. Daisuke is not allowed to see me like this. Broken, alone, managing a store for the "manager". I don't want Daisuke seeing me this way. I don't want him seeing me with my Okaa-san. _I realized exactly why I couldn't let him see me. _She would get angry in case her secret was exposed._

Desperately pushing thoughts of Daisuke and Okaa-san away, my mind went back to the flower. It had started appearing the day when I had passed out in the garden.

Every morning, it would appear in the same spot, in the same pot, and at the same table. I tried to stay up one night to see who was leaving it, but I let my eyes droop for a second and it had just appeared there without me seeing anyone leave it.

It was a true mystery. That was why Okaa-san gave up without even trying.

But to be honest, I have been keeping a secret.

Every morning, the flower would appear at the same spot, in the same pot, at the same table. Except always with a note.

I never told Okaa-san. I had always listened to her, always obeyed her and never kept secrets from her.

This was the only exception.

It made me guilty. I was her daughter. I had to be obedient. But no, the note left with the flower, I just couldn't show her.

I don't know why I couldn't show her, but this voice inside me always whispered not to. _It would be dangerous if she figured out. It wasn't even her business,_ the voice would say. _The note is yours; not hers to see. _I hated this voice inside me. It was always giving me doubt, slowly ebbing into my mind. I hated it. This voice disliked Okaa-san. I didn't know why. I was her daughter. I wasn't supposed to think like that. To think like this.

Nevertheless, I kept the note to myself.

They were always directed at me. Written in black ink in cursive letters.

Reaching into my ponytail, I pulled out a white, small note between the ties in my hair. It was folded neatly so it was easy to unfold.

My eyes had already read this note a million times, yet I always felt the need to read it over and over again.

_Daisuke Suzu. My little bell. _

I love you, my little bell. The note had always said.

I was used to being called Suzume, Suzume- chan, Suzume-nii, but never Suzu.

The note had always been confusing; it always gave me questions. Who loved me? Why Suzu? Why bell?

I had always put the note back by the flower right after Okaa-san went to sleep, hoping that the person who left the note would write more.

But the note was always the same.

Always _Daisuke, Suzu. My little bell. _

I suddenly knew what to call the bright round yellow flower.

Suzu.

The flower now had an existence. It now was significant.

A small smile grew on my face.

And the flower, I grew to love it.

* * *

A/N I haven't updated in awhile, so I tried to make the chapter longer I still feel like it was rushed so I might edit this later but for now, this will have to do.


End file.
